


The Present Acquisition Theorem

by BookGirlFan



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Not Romance, Possibly AU, sfcficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: For SFC Ficathon prompt 19: I have always hated the holidays but you love them and I love you, so… damn it





	

"Joy to the world, the saviour reigns," Penny sang along to the carol playing over the store speakers, "and men, they hmmm hmmm something!"

"Penny," Sheldon asked, trailing petulantly behind her, "must you sing along to these awful songs?"

"It's Christmastime, Sheldon!" she told him, too busy admiring the storefronts to look back at him. "We're Christmas shopping! Singing along to Christmas carols is part of that."

"You're the one who dragged me out here in the first place, I don't see why I have to put up with your terrible singing," Sheldon muttered.

This time Penny did look back at him. "We're here because you asked me to help you choose presents. Sweetie, you've given me a hug for Christmas the last three years. I'm not saying I don't like the hugs - because I really do - but you need to change things up a bit!"

Sheldon bristled, about to argue - then stopped. He had asked for her help, as she clearly loved Christmas, and knew how to choose gifts people would like. Christmas made her happy, in a way he didn't see very often anymore. So, just this once, because it was Christmas...he gave in. "Very well, Penny. Where should we go?"

She looked at him, surprised, then with dawning joy. "I know the perfect place!" She started walking again, and he followed after, resigning himself to an afternoon of shopping, filled with constant Christmas music and ridiculously overblown decorations. Somehow, he couldn't quite bring himself to mind.


End file.
